The Other Wizards
by Daughter of Ares 1
Summary: What if Percy, Annabeth, and Grover weren't Demigods. But Wizards instead.


**I don't own Pjo/HoO, or HP, because I'm not awesome enough. And if you really think about it, I'm not even capable of coming up with such a good idea like those books! Like, I NEVER would've thought of making a camp for people that are half god, half human. And I NEVER would have thought of making a school for Magic like Hogwarts. So, shout out to Rick Riordan, and J. K. Rowling, for making those two amazing things that made my life go from a completely boring personality. To a fun fan girl, who loves books...and TV shows...well, some...well not some, because I only like a total of four shows, which are Once Upon A Time, Dance Moms, Pretty Little Liars, and Keeping Up With The Kardashians. Just because those shows are life! **

** Hope you enjoy my story, I mean, favorite and follow it if you like it. Review it if you have f=some feedback for me-but if it hate. JUST NO! GO AWAY HATERS! HATERS BACK OFF!**

** Well bye, People!**

** -XOXO Daughter Of Ares 1**

Percy's POV

I sigh as I finally get to sit down on the seats of the Hogwarts Express. Now that I'm finally here, I can finally live in peace as a wizard, and use magic.

I look to see the door slide open, and a small kid that looked around my age, walked in, "Mind if I sit? They are no more seats available!"

I smile, and motion for him to come and sit down, "Sure," He sits down, and sighs of relief, "so, what's your name?"

He puts his arm out, "Grover, Grover Underwood! It'll be my first year at Hogwarts, and you?"

I shake his hand, "I'm Percy Jackson, this is my first year also!" After we're done shaking hands, it becomes quite, so I decide to start conversation, "So, are you excited?"

Grover opens his bag, "Very actually, my three older brothers have been attending Hogwarts for a year now, they're in Gryffindor, so I guess I should be put into Gryffindor also."

I smile, and take out my watch that was a 'Goodbye Present' from my Father. It's pretty much just a gold watch, with sea green outlining.

I'm interrupted my thoughts, by the door sliding open once again, must be a cart with candy or something. As I turn around, I see a girl walk in, she has blonde hair, and fierce gray eyes, "May I sit with you? I'm afraid that a soon to be Slytherin has stolen my seat over in the back of this train," she sits down on the seat in front of me and Grover, "I, am Annabeth Chase! And you two are?"

Grover puts his hand out, "I'm Grover Underwood, and you're very pretty!"

Annabeth looks at his hand, and bites her lip, "You have dirt on your hand, you know that right?" Wow, this girl wasn't very kind. She turns to me and smiles, "What must your name be?"

I grin, and put my hand out, "Percy Jackson." she shakes me hand, and holds it for a second or two. When she lets got, my hand comes from warm to cold.

"Well, aren't you going to get into your robes? I think we'll be at Hogwarts in a matter of minutes!" Annabeth says, a smile forms onto her lips, as she leans into the trains seat.

* * *

><p>We get into our boats, Annabeth and Grover, were seated in one with me, we were looking at what was ahead of us. And lets just say, what they saw ahead of them, was what Annabeth called, 'A wonderful, and amazing castle, that had the best architecture in the world!'<p>

All of got out of the boats, and went into Hogwarts, and lets just say, it was amazing.

Professor McGonagall came out, and took us into the Great Hall. All of us stood next to one another, waiting for our names to be called, so we could have the one thing that would tell us what house we'd be put into, The Sorting Hat.

Professor McGonagall looked at the list of names, and started at the top, "Silena Beauregard!"

* * *

><p>Around ten names later, Professor McGonagall called another name, "Annabeth Chase!"<p>

I watched as she gulped and closed her eyes, then whispered, "You can do this, Annabeth!" she walked up there, and sat down on the stool. Then, Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto he head

"Ah." The Sorting Hat said, "Very brave! Okay. Yes. Okay. Yes! Okay. GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered, as Annabeth got off of the stool, and joined their table. She shook some of the their hands, then sat back down, turning to watch the rest of the sorting.

* * *

><p>Many names past by, then I realized it would be my turn soon, and it was, "Percy Jackson!"<p>

I gulped, this would be the time where I find out what House I'd be out in. I walked up to the stool, and sat. I felt Professor McGonagall place the sorting hat on my head, and crossed my fingers, hoping I wouldn't end up in Slytherin.

"Hmmm." The hat said, "Has courage, lots. Yes. Good. Okay. Yes! yes. GRYFFINDOR!"

**I'm just going to end it there. Yes, I know that it's short, but I promise you, all of the other chapters for this, will be over 1,000 words long. Yes, they will, I promise you. **

** Anyway, if you enjoyed, don't be afraid to maybe, I don't know, follow and favorite it! And give me some feedback about what you thought of it, by leaving a review! but if it's hate. And you're a hater just- HATERS BACK OFF! Okay? Okay. Oops, Tfios reference. Well anyways, bye!**

** -XOXO Daughter Of Ares 1**

**PS: Next update should be posted by Idk, tomorrow.**


End file.
